Magic
Magic exists in various forms in the New World and is utilized by different species and countries as well as being the primary form of advancement. Magic Usage Magic is used by all races in the New World and is performed by utilized the form of energy known as Mana. According to diplomat Maggi from the Agarta Kingdom, all countries in the new world utilize magic as the main means of advancement and development of civilizations and magic is so ubiquitous that all people in the New World believe that all civilization cannot advance without the help of magic, even a mechanical country like Mu still relying on some form of magic. This fact makes some countries astonish at the Japanese since they possess far superior technology than any countries in the new world by utilizing only the power of science and mechanical technology. Because of the inferiority of magic in general compared to conventional science and technology, Japan never has any intention to utilize magic, despite conducting research on it. Magic Gems Magic Gems are mineral that emits magical energy that are mined and utilized by several countries in the new world to cast spells and power magical technology. Magical Technology Magical Technology is extremely prominent in the new world as every single countries in the new world utilize it some forms with the exception of Gra Valkas and Japan as these two countries are the only countries to utilize totally pure science and technology for progress. In general, magical technology and power in general are seem to be much more inferior to mechanical technology as mechanized war machines and gizmos often outperform any magical machinery and abilities. The only force that is shown to have magical technology rival mechanical technology is the Ravernal Empire. List of Magical Spells * Healing Spell: First used by a Qua-Toyne Principality envoy to heal an injured woman from a car accident. * Fireball: Some mages of Louria Kingdom can cast fireballs and throw at the enemy with strength equals to fireballs launched by Wyverns. The speed of the fireballs is 150 km/h, which is equal to a speed of a baseball thrown by professional pitcher. The spell can be performed continuously but it takes 30 seconds for a mage to recharge their mana after each casting. * Tear of the Wind God: A spell used by the Navy of countries like Louria and Parpadian to generate massive gust of wind to speed up sailing warships. * Hellfire: A spell used by the demon aide of Nosgorath, Malastriss to create a powerful black flame that can incinerate targets in ashes. * Demon Lord Hidden Art of Burning Death: Incinerating Black Swallow: '''A more powerful version of hellfire used by Nosgorath in which he conjures a black-flamed swallow that attacks and incinerate a group of Topa knights into cinder. A full incantation of the spell are "Hear my command, in the name of the lord of the demon world. King of the Flames of Purgatory, Fenghuang, by my order, burn these fools who dare stand against me! Demon Lord Hidden Art of Burning Death: Incinerating Black Swallow!!!". It is revealed that the incantation needed to be spoken in full to cast the spell since Nosgorath unable to cast the spell after being distracted by the Type 91 shoulder-mounted rocket fired at him while chanting the spell. * '''Dragon Thunder Storm: A spell that summons an electrical vortex used by the royal combat mage of Topa to destroy the Golem summoned by Nosgorath. * Golem Summoning Spell: A summoning spell to summon a giant Golem utilized by Nosgorath. * Divination: A magic ritual used by the dragon people to see into the future. * Space time shield: An complex spell that twists the space-time to deflect projectile. It is shown to strong enough to deflect projectile as strong as tank shells. * Ixion laser: A powerful spell that unleashed a powerful magical beam that can travel at mach 7 to devastate a target. The spell is first seen used by Admiral Faltas to fight against Nosgorath unit Lyonos. The JSDF describes the spell similar to wave motion cannon from Space Battleship Yamato. The spell is extremely taxing as Faltas nearly died from performing the spell. List of Magical Technology * Magic Cannon: Military of countries in the third civilization zone use cannons that used magic force to propel cannon balls instead of gunpowder. These cannons are quite formidable against primitive countries but absolutely useless against modern armored vehicles as its barely scratch a tank. * Arrow of the Wind God: At the top is a magic stone filled with explosive magic. * Magical Communication Device: A device that uses magic to transmit signals, information and images instead of radioware or electronic signal. * Sandboats: A twenty-wheeled sail boats that runs on the dessert powered by magic gems. * Core Magic: An extremely powerful nuclear-like magical ICBM used by the Ravernal Empire that can destroy cities. * Magical Homing Missile: Magical Guided Missiles used by the Ravernal Empire. * Magical Light Discharged Engine: '''Engines that used magical energy to propel aircraft. * '''Magical Calculator: A desktop-sized calculator used by Holy Mirishial Empire. One of them is being used as a diplomatic gift to Japan. * Magic Explosives: Magic bombs used by the Holy Mirishial Empire in bombing runs. The bombs are fairly weak as it cannot sink a battleship like missile or torpedoes. * Magical Shield Generator: All magical battleships in the Holy Mirishial Empire Navy Fleet are equipped with a special magical shield generators that emit faint magical light shield to reinforce the armor of the ships. The magical shield is quite weak and inefficient to defend the ships against WW2-style cannon. Gallery Healing Magic.png|A healing magic that is used to heal an injured Japanese woman. Fireballs.png|Lourian Wizards cast fireballs at JSDF jets. Category:Terminology